Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ 7 - 10 \times 5 + \dfrac{ 81 }{ 9 } $
Solution: $ = 7 - 10 \times 5 + 9 $ $ = 7 - 50 + 9 $ $ = -43 + 9 $ $ = -34 $